Forgotten Little Memories
by Frozenonthesea
Summary: Azula reflects on all that has happened in her past to make her who she is. Azula thinks that she was made, and shaped into the monster she is now. Let's find out if that is true, shall we?


**Forgotten Little Memories**

**Prologue **

"**Don't tell me what to think, cause I don't care this time. Don't tell me what to believe, cause you won't be there to catch me when I fall." Going Down in Flames – By 3 Doors Down**

When I was born, my father thought of me as his perfect little girl, his princess, and nobody but mother questioned it. I soon became his central focus on life, tending to all my needs, and making sure I had everything I wanted. I was pampered and cared for. I was taught from an early age and was just as gifted as my mother thought my brother Zuzu was. I learned how to Firebend when I was two-and-a-half-year-old, and I was walking when I was six months old.

My father taught me about the so-called dark side of the Fire Nation's past, but none-the-less it didn't stop me from learning. It increased my want of knowing more about the dark side. I secretly wanted to be part of it. My father was proud of me for seeing past the goody-two-shoes of the Fire Nation, and going forward with all the plans of conquering, and becoming the ones in control.

My father and I always planned, and things always went our way, except when it only went half our way, but that, that put father in power, and the leader of our great nation. Father's plan worked out perfectly for mother, she got what she wanted. They had planned together on how to get him into power to protect Zuko.

Father hated Zuko, but wanted power over the Fire Nation, more then the death of Zuko. I wasn't pleased when that happened, so my end, my hope and dream wasn't fulfilled, but, I could deal with that, and I did. Father was now the ruler of the Fire Nation, so that was all that mattered at the moment, and it made me happy to have him be the leader of our nation, the nation that would one day be mine.

There are many things I had forgotten. Little memories that were lost, now are coming back to me, the things I did while I was a child, the things that happened, how life came to be where it is now for me. And I want to share these "Forgotten little memories" with anyone willing to listen. Not because I want people to pity me, or because I want people to know, but because I feel like telling my story, and the way things happened in my life, though not much did, there are important things that many could find out about me.

But say anything to anyone, and the world shall pay, for what they have done to degrade Azula Luna Amelia Benover.

**Short Story**

"**Daddy what's that?"**

Four year old Azula was pointing something out to her daddy, and then asked him abruptly in a sweet, caring voice, that was full of child wonderment. "Daddy what is that?" She said pointing to it. "Azula, darling, that is a rabbit, or as others call it bunny. You've never seen one before. They are shy creatures, but, they are quick and fast." He explained to her softly. He softly chuckled to himself about the wonders of young girls.

"Daddy will you catch it for me?" Azula asked, her little lashes batting up and down, as she stared at him. "But darling…." Ozai began but as soon as he did "Daddy catch it! I want it! Catch it!" Azula stamped her little foot, and began to cry, her voice had reached whine depths. Ozai immediately went after it to catch it, to keep his daughter from getting more upset, as much of a fool as he felt like doing this.

The bunny kept hopping this way and that, Ozai followed after it determinedly. One hop this way, one that way, this way, that way this way, that way, this way that way, this way that way, and finally….thud!

Ozai heard a roar of laughter. He hadn't seen the hole that the bunny was heading into and it was too late, and bang! He smacked his head and even better he fell into a pond over jumping the hole, hitting a rock, and then the pond. He sank into the depths of the pond, and he heard as soon as he reached the surface, the laughter of his daughter Princess Azula.

"That was funny!" She mused happily to her daddy, and she smiled wildly. "Not another word!" He warned as he toweled himself off, and as he got fully onto the embankment of their small pond. The darkness in his eyes made Azula silence herself. "Of course father." She said obediently.

**Author's notes:** _Okay, short I know, but, it's a start. First one I have wrote in a while, and first thing I have finished in one day in a while, so hurray! It pretty much wrote it's self. All chapters will have a short story at the end. I had fun writing this. _

_I don't own Avatar or its characters. I just own the plot idea. I don't own the music, and I am not making any profit from this whatsoever. _


End file.
